


In the Dragon's Den

by Scarlett_sama



Series: Pokémon Latte AU [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All the dragons!!, Don't mess with her trainer, Ex Gym Leader Matt Holt, International Investigator Keith, Latté Trainers, Like over protectice, M/M, Matt gets our of the Pokémon Center, Pokemon AU, Protective Goly, They go into hiding, Trainer Bonded to a Legendary Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 13:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19572256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: Matt has been released from the Pokémon Center's care and with it comes even more challenges. Their first goal, to get Matt to safety and in one piece. Their second, to secure Matt a new dragon type partner since Goly can't stay much longer. And third, survive.However, with even more people after him and a den of dragons that suddenly disapprove of his presence it gets no easier. Not when the world is against him and only his team and Keith and Lance are beside him. Zekrom unable to leave the tower and the clock ticking down. It's only a matter of time and Matt can only hope he'll be ready.





	In the Dragon's Den

“Holt exiting the building in one minute.”

_ Affirmative. All trainers in position. _

“Everyone ready?”

Purple eyes looked back at them. Fingers tightened around the fluffy Eevee in his arms and her head rubbed against his chin. A small mew left her, meant to comfort him, while he nodded. Her ball retrieved and the little Pokémon disappeared inside of it. The clack of hooves sounded and leaves brushed against his shoulder.

“We’re ready.” Lance spoke up.

_ I will be watching as well, Matthew. _

“Then let's see what’s waiting for us.”

The clack of shoes sounded. The front of the Pokémon Center empty. No staff in sight, no trainers, nor Pokémon. The outside barren as well. The automatic doors slid open for them when they approached and Keith moved out first. Kosmo right behind him, Matt hidden behind the huge hound, and Lance taken up the rear. Kip in the Alolan Native’s hood and looking around as they walked. The streets quiet. The sun just starting to rise and Vixen on Matt’s right. Walked in pace with him and his shoulder brushed against Matt’s occasionally.

_ We’ve got movement to the west. _

_ I’ve got movement from the south. _

_ Reun is picking up several hostiles from both directions. Unknown identities. _

“Let’s go.” Keith ordered as they took off into a run.

Their feet clacked against the ground and Matt set his hand on the back of his partner. Vixen slowed slightly and lowered himself to the ground as they moved so Matt could take a running jump. The Gym Leader pulled himself up onto the shinies back and Keith pulled himself up onto Kosmo. Hand out for Lance who climbed onto the huge hound with him and let his Swanna out into the sky. 

“Denzel, keep any aerial Pokémon away from us!”

“You two, Storm.” Keith ordered, as a Staraptor erupted from one of the Pokéballs on his belt and took to the skies with Lance’s partner.

Kosmo taking the lead of their little pack, Vixen right on his heels, and Lance turned to face him. A determined look on his face, fingers hovered over his belt, and Matt leaned down low on his partner’s back. 

“Should I send Goly out too?”

“No, save her for emergencies.”

The sound of fighting erupted. Hazel eyes bolted to the south and Keith and Lance tense. Echoed cries and the sound of ice exploded, while Matt’s fingers tightened around Vixen’s shoulders and the Pokémon huffed in irritation. Leaves curtained the Gym Leader’s view and Storm cried out into the air. Matt’s gaze bolted to the sky and several Golbat in combat with the huge Staraptor. Gusts of wind kicked up and talons ripped at his opponents. The Gym Leader looked away and eyes squeezed shut as they turned a corner and the fighting got quieter.

“How is it looking Ravas?”

_ We’re in battle with all current assailants. Reun can’t detect any others. _

“Keep an extra eye open. They’re crafty. Don’t let them get an upper hand on us.”

_ Roger. _

“Matt.” Hazel eyes slowly opened and Lance gave him a smile. The Alolan Native just far enough to reach out and touch his hand if he reached out his fingers. “It’ll be okay. Just breathe. We need that Gym Leader brain right now.”

A shaky breath and nod left him. The fear and tension slowly drained away and his Gym Leader instincts took control. Scenarios rapidly ran through his head, before his eyes widened and he looked around them. 

“Ravas, have your Reuniclus look for other Psychic types!” Matt ordered, as Keith looked back at him and stiffened. “There was one that attacked me last time!”

_ Roger! You heard him Reun!  _ Ravas spoke through the com, a Pokémon cry followed, before the man let out a noise.  _ I’ve got four blimps on our radar! Two closing in on your location from the east! One staggering on the south and one ahead of you! _

“Shit, Stor-!”

“Goly, get’m!” Matt ordered, Keith’s head whipped back to protest, as the ball on his belt exploded open and she darted into the sky. “Leave no witnesses!”

In an instant she was gone. Jetted through the sky like an aircraft and a horrid echoed cry filled the air. Her screeched call shattered the air and the wail haunted the sky. Several moments of silence followed, before she darted above their location and disappeared again.

_ Enemies to the east are neutralized! Goly has closed in o- The south enemy has been taken down. She’s taking after the one to the north. _

“That’s my girl.”

“She’s a monster.” Keith spoke, while Lance chuckled. 

“And you wanted to fight her for fun.”

“It was good practice, but I never want to be on the opposing side of her attacks.”

“Ditto.”

_ The enemy ahead of you has been taken down. _ Ravas reported as Goly darted toward their location and Matt pulled the ball off his belt to hold in the air. His partner nosedived and the Pokéball opened to let her inside without a single sound. Lance’s eyes wide and jaw dropped open at the flawless return and Keith looked away with a frown.  _ Reun isn’t picking anything else up. _

“Keep her on watch in case.” Keith ordered, Kosmo harshly turned and the edge of the city visible. The dirt path to Zekrom’s tower ahead. “They’ll try and ambush us when we get close.” 

“Too bad for them that’s not where we’re going.” Matt mumbled, Vixen huffed in response, as the sound of battle echoed behind them. 

The Gym Leader turned to find a mass of Pokémon and unknown trainers behind them. Nyma and Valkala in combat with them and trying to cut them off. A sudden shadow appeared on the ground, massive for its size, before a huge Pokémon made of rock and crystals shattered the cement and let out a battle cry. Ravas holding onto one of it’s huge limbs and a grin on his face. The man in between them and the trainers, his Reuniclus at his side, and a wave given to them. 

“Get them Lilith!”

A grating, echoed, cry left the huge crystal Pokémon as it thundered after the trainers and Matt turned his gaze back to the front. Keith’s fingers hovered over his Pokéballs and body hunched down against Kosmo’s back. The huge hounds footfalls pressed down on the snow covered earth and Vixen sent snow flying as he followed. 

“Hold it rig-!” A sudden voice spoke, a trainer ahead of them on the hill, a weird uniform on and a Pokéball in hand.

“Thunder!” Keith yelled. His Luxray hit the ground and bound for the man, coat sparked with electricity, and Kosmo raced past without stopping. Vixen right on his tail. “Discharge!”

Electricity exploded behind them. A cry of pain followed, before Thunder darted past them and took to the front of the pack. The Luxray’s coat sparked with electricity and more trainers walked out of the trees and into the open. The Haxorus that stood guard ready to fight as Thunder bolted ahead and electricity exploded outwards. The two dragons vaulted up the tower walls and tails drove into the bricks to hold them up above the attack. The trainers taken down before any Pokémon could be called out, and their group rounded around the tower toward the back.

_ I see no enemies coming from the town, Matthew. _

Hazel eyes darted up to the huge Legendary dragon at the top of the tower. Zekrom stood on the balcony, red and white gaze focused on them, and a nod given to the Gym Leader. 

_ Go. I will keep others from following. _

“We’ve covered!” Matt yelled, as he nodded to his bonded Legendary and Kosmo took off into the forest. 

Vixen right behind them and the sound of electricity thundered through the air. Matt looked back to find storm clouds in the sky above the tower and rain pelted down onto the earth. Thunder bolted down to the ground and rocks kicked up and exploded outwards, blocking anyone's path after them. Zekrom’s echoed cry all he heard before the tower disappeared behind the trees.

“Ten minutes to our new location!” Keith called out while Matt let out a shaky breath. 

Lance smiled at him and Matt weakly returned it. The trees flew past them and Matt slowly relaxed. Several wild Pokémon picked up their heads to watch them pass and Matt glanced behind him. 

Iccuris City disappeared behind them.

* * *

_ “Then we’re getting you the rest of your team and making sure you heal completely.” Keith confirmed. Matt nodded in response. “Have you figured out what type of Pokémon you want?” _

_ “A dragon I can trust, similar to my relationship to Goly.” Beside him Goly let out a happy noise and beamed. “And an electric type.” _

_ “Similar to the Manectric you had?” _

_ “Yeah. Striker was helpful in a lot of situations and I’ve trained an electric type before. It’ll be easier for me to stick to a typing I’m used to.” _

_ “An electric and dragon then.” Keith mumbled, fingers rested against his chin. “To be honest the electric types are pretty limited here in Unova. There are Eelektross, but I severely doubt you want one since they’ve attacked you twice. Galvantula is a decent choice, and Lance has one, but the bug typing is a big weakness. There are Stunfisk, an electric and ground, but it doesn’t evolve and it’s limited.” _

_ “What about Zebstrika?” Lance spoke up, as both men looked to the Ex-Champion. “They evolve from Blitzle and they can learn a variety of attacks of different types. Not to mention, they’re pure electric type quadrupeds like Manetric. Though they’re as big as Sawsbuck. So if you needed to you could ride on its back.” _

_ “Not a bad choice.” Keith agreed, while Matt nodded.  _

_ “That will work. I saw a few in the route before Iccuris City and I don’t doubt they’re in the surrounding area. I should be able to find one that will want to be my partner. My only concern is-” _

_ “The dragon.” Keith finished, while the bonded trainer nodded. “They’re hard Pokémon to train and befriend. You have to earn the trust and respect of a dragon to train beside one. To try and befriend and find one to be your partner is going to be difficult.” _

If I may, Matthew. I may have a solution. May I?

_ “Sure.” _

_ Twin eyebrow raises were received from both younger trainers in the room, before Zekrom reached out and Matt let them have control. His presence slowly receded and his vision tinted in the red and white hues Matt was getting used to. Both Lance and Keith jumped in surprise at the quick switch. _

**_“If it is a fellow dragon you are searching for, I know of a place where they create a haven.”_ ** _ Zekrom spoke, while Keith raised an eyebrow.  _

_ “They have their own area they’ve settled into.” A nod was received. “Then why tell us? Wouldn’t they see us as trespassers?” _

**_“Not if I speak with their chief. They hold a great deal of respect toward me.”_ ** _ Zekrom replied, while Lance stood up straighter. _

_ “Of course! You’re part dragon and you’re one of the Legendary Pokémon here! You’re practically a God to them.” _

_**“Correct. I can merely speak with the Chief and let them know my bonded and his guardians will be arriving to the safe haven for sanctuary.”** _ _ Zekrom continued, while Keith rubbed his fingers against his chin.  _ **_“There are plenty of the species Matthew is looking for there as well. One of them is bound to see what I do in him and become his partner.”_ **

Zekrom…

_ “Two Pidgey with one rock throw.” Keith spoke, before he nodded. “It’s a good plan. Can you get in contact with the Chief and let them know?” _

**_“Call it done. Keep Matthew safe till I can return to the tower.”_ **

_ “With my life.”  _

_ Slowly Zekrom let him take control once more. The transition smooth and natural between them as their presence receded and Matt let out a heavy breath.  _

_ “Then we go to the dragon safe haven.” The Gym Leader spoke, while both teens nodded. “How are we going to get there without anyone following us?” _

_ “Leave it to me.” Keith spoke up, smirk on his face, and Lance frowned. “The people that took you won’t know what hit them or where we went when we’re done _

* * *

“We’re closing in on the entrance!”

Hazel eyes whipped back up to the front of the pack and to the huge mountain ahead of them. The trees thick and heavy around them. The foliage trampled beneath their partner’s feet and branches snapped and ripped off trees as they barreled past. Mud and leaves stuck to Kosmo’s pelt, fur matted down, and Thunder still at the front. Sparks died down and proudly leading them as they bolted right into a cave without a single notice. The trees covered and hugged the large opening to the cavern, and it nearly pitch black inside.

“Thunder.” Keith spoke up, voice echoed in the darkness before light exploded outwards. 

Electricity sparked off the big lion and a shape dropped down from above them to land behind Keith on top of Kosmo and grin at him. 

“Thanks for keeping watch, Darkness.” 

The Weavlie nodded and returned to its Pokéball without a word. Zubat fled the ceiling above them, scared off by the light, and the sound of Pokémon ahead. Light slowly returning to the cave naturally and Thunder’s light diminishing. It mere seconds before they rode right out of the cave and into the sunlight.

A hand instantly over Matt’s eyes. His marks protested slightly, still sore and healing, and no doubt glowing from the sudden stress on his body. All while Lance let out a noise of awe and Matt lowered his fingers. Hazel eyes wide and mouth dropped open slightly.

“Incredible…”

Lush, green, full trees filled the area. Colorful plants and flowers sprung up above the warm earth beneath their partner’s feet, no snow in sight, and a huge canopy of leaves and branches above their heads. Soft, bright, green grass spread out ahead of them and their small pack slowed to a stop in a decent size clearing.

“How is it so warm in here?” Lance spoke in awe, while Keith slowly looked around them. 

“Hear anything, Thunder?”

The Luxray slowly looked around, Kosmo also on his guard, before the lion stilled and his ears twitched. Head bolted to their right and Keith returned his partner to his ball. Their group quietly waited, till the rustle of leaves came from their right. Matt turned his head toward the noise and his marks glowed. A wince left him, fingers clasped around them, as a Haxorus stepped out of the tall grass and flowers. 

Its clawed feet halted just outside of the barrier, eyes wide and focused on Matt. Head tilted slightly as it studied him, gaze shifted to the others, till it gave a bow of its head and gestured for them to follow. Matt’s marks slowly dimmed and a breath of relief left him. Vixen turned his head back and a weak smile given to his partner as their group followed after the dragon. The grass parted past them and the scurry of feet echoed around them. Draconic noises, low like whispers, echoed around them and Matt’s marks pulsed every one in awhile. Fingers dug slightly into his steal healing flesh and eyebrows furrowed in slight pain. Lance glanced around and watched him in worry, while Keith focused ahead of them. Never turned back to talk to them and tell Lance to sit still, nor say a word to Kosmo or the dragon ahead of them. The trio quiet till the trees parted and gave way to the vast open space.

Stomped flat dirt spread out for a good mile. A huge rock wall on the far side of the space, climbing high to an endless ceiling, and dens carved into it. A waterfall off to the far right, a decent sized lake below it and a river moved out toward the far off distance. No doubt to the outside world and it’s frozen rivers. While a well worn path took off toward the left into the rainforest. Hidden underneath grass and flowers to an unknown location. 

A plethora of dragons littered the space around them. All gazes on them. Evolved Pokémon and babies. Young and old, halted in what looked like their daily life in this safe haven and Matt harshly swallowed. His marks glowing bright, Zekrom’s presence in the back of his head, and a Haxorus slowly stepped out of the mass of dragons. 

It’s armored plating old and worn. Cracks in their hide and talons slightly dulled from overuse. One of the blades protruding from the side of its mouth broken and the other cracked. Their tail seen better says and their age evident. A crudely made necklace around its neck, an old scale hooked onto it, and the dragon stood proudly in front of them. Their gaze looked to each of them and stopped on Matt. Eyes narrowed, tail stilled, as Matt gave a nervous nod of his head and Vixen slowly lowered himself to the ground.

The Gym Leader looked to his partner in slight surprise, before he slowly stepped off the shiny’s back and looked around. Every dragon’s gaze trained on him, Lance and Keith forgotten, while he nervously walked ahead. Past Vixen and Kosmo, Lance looking at him in worry, till Matt stopped in front of the huge hound and weakly smiled. His marks glowed brightly, pain pulsed through his nerves, and his eye irritated. No doubt shifted to Zekrom’s red, white, and black combination.

_ Be ready. They will attack. _

Almost on cue the old dragon bolted for him. Claws glowed and at the ready. Lance moved to help, before Keith held him back and Matt gasped. 

“But I can’t use my pow-”

_ I’ll assist you. Strike back. _

A shaky breath left him as Zekrom’s presence encroached on his own and his other eye ached. The Gym Leader still in control, and the Haxorus nearly on him, before electricity sparked out off Matt. His marks glowed a bright blue, pain pulsed rapidly through his veins, as Matt curled his fingers into a fist and ducked below the dragon’s strike. Fist slammed into their hide and blue electricity erupted upon contact. A cry of pain left the elder dragon, the force sent them flying yards away from the Gym Leader and Matt let out a gasp of pain as his nerves protested and Zekrom backed off a bit. 

“Ma-!”

“Stay back, McClain.” Keith ordered, while Matt heavily breathed. 

Zekrom’s presence brushed against his reassuringly and the dragon got to their feet. Matt still cautious, marks glowed brightly, left eye miscolored, and small sparks of electricity left his skin. Blood red eyes focused on him, the elder dragon stood proudly, and it’s armor plating damaged.

Silence filled the space. 

Both Matt and the elder stared at one another. 

Till the proud dragon bowed their head.

A breath of relief left Matt as the glow from his marks faded and his legs wobbled. Zekrom rushed forward to take control and keep him standing, while the dragon moved forward to reach a clawed hand out. 

**“Thank you for allowing my bonded sanctuary.”** Zekrom spoke, Matt’s hand reached out to shake the dragon’s hand and the elder nodded. 

**“Your bonded human has potential. Though weak they are. Great power lies dormant.”**

Matt was instantly at attention. Zekrom still in control of his body, but the surprise shocked him enough to disrupt Zekrom’s control for a split second and make his fingers twitch. 

**“Yes. My bonded was injured heavily recently in an attack against their life. They need to heal.”**

**“That is no matter. Your bonded is free to stay and recover. Their guardians may stay as well. Will you be gracing us with your presence?”**

**“If it is safe to do so. I may be watched currently.”** Zekrom replied, while the elder nodded. 

**“Then you may tell your bonded and their guardians they may make themselves at home. There is an open den right by the water they may use.”**

**“Thank you.”** They both bowed their heads, before Zekrom looked toward Keith and the others.  **“We’ve been given sanctuary. Follow me.”**

A nod left the Investigator. Their little group followed after Zekrom. The other dragons parted to let them past and slowly go back to their normal routine, while they treked over toward the lake. An opening in the rock, a good couple yards from the water, walked into and Kosmo laid down on the cool rock. Both trainers slid down from the huge hound and onto the ground, while Vixen walked forward to Matt’s side. The shiny laid down on the ground and looked up at him expectedly. 

**“Thank you.”** Zekrom spoke, slowly leaned down and settled beside the other Pokémon, before releasing control over to the Gym Leader.  _ I apologize for the stress, Matthew.  _

Pain rushed forward and a hiss left his lips. Fingers slapped over his marked arm and eyes squeezed shut. Footsteps came toward him and fingers cradled face, while Matt shook and heaved in a breath. 

“I-It’s okay. I’m okay.” 

“Just try and breathe evenly.” Lance calmly spoke, his forehead pressed against Matt’s, and Keith walked toward them. “You’ve just irritated the healing nerves.”

“I’ve got pain medication if you need it.” Keith added in, while Matt slowly opened his eyes and met blue orbs. The Investigator knelt down not too far from them. “The hard part is over. You won the elder’s approval.”

“That’s what that was?” Lance demanded, head turned to the other teen, and Keith frowned. “That could’ve gotten Matt killed!”

“What that was, was Matt showing off his own power and beating the elder.” The Sinnoh Native corrected, while Lance’s eyebrows furrowed. “You saw the state they were in. The elder is a warrior, one of their oldest and wisest, and we weren’t going to have the right to stay here if Matt couldn’t beat him and power he can protect himself. We’re a danger being here. They needed to know we can hold our own.”

“Then why not test us too?”

“He’s bonded to Zekrom, who is a dragon. Literally one of their own.” Keith replied, annoyed eyebrow raised and a bottle of pills tossed as the Ex-Champion. “Neither of us had dragons either.”

“It was still dangerous.” Lance reiterated. The Investigator rolled his eyes and walked away, while the teen offered Matt the bottle. “You want some?”

“P-probably for the best.” Matt mumbled, bottled taken and carefully opened, while Lance retrieved a water bottle. “I didn’t expect such a bad backlash.” 

“Well you haven’t used your electricity since you got to the Pokémon Center and you’ve been recovering this entire time. They’re still sore and healing. Not to mention the both of you pushed it.” Lance spoke, open bottle handed to him when the Gym Leader popped the pills into his mouth. “You’ve irritated and scratched at healing wounds.”

“Yeah.” 

_ My apologies, Matthew. _

“It had to be done. Don’t apologize.”

_ I know, but you were close to being healthy. This will set you back.  _

“We planned to be here awhile. I’ll heal while I train-”

“You’re team.” Keith finished, while hazel eyes glanced up to see a frown on the Investigator’s face. “Just your team. We planned to come here for you to recover and find a dragon to bond with. I will not jeopardize your health by doing something you’re not ready for. Got it?” 

A nod left the Gym Leader and Keith sighed. Gloved fingers pulled at his t-shirt. 

“At least it’s warm in here.”

“Which is weird.” Lance mumbled. “It’s freezing outside, but it’s warm in here.”

“Heat vent probably. Hoenn isn’t the only region with volcanos.” Matt spoke, while Lance shrugged. “It’s the only thing that would make sense.”

“Either way. It’d be best if we get settled in and you get some rest, Matt.” Keith spoke up, while they nodded. “We’re going to be here awhile and the more rest you get, the faster you’ll heal. I’ll go walk around and see what the food situation is when we’re settled. McClain, you stay here a-”

“Protect Matt. I got it, Kogane.” Lance finished, before Keith walked over to Kosmo stroked his partner’s head. “Honestly. He’s as bossy as ever.”

A light chuckle left Matt and Lance quickly got to his feet. 

“Anyway, lets get settled.”

“Right.”

<Time/Line Break>

He slowly came two. Small giggles and happy noises reached him. Hazel eyes gradually opened and the cave around him. Soft light flittered into the den and a small draconic noise made. A shift made underneath him, before Goly came into view and rubbed their foreheads together. A soft sigh left Matt as he reached out to stroke her head and she beamed at him. 

“Vroo.”

“VEEE!”

A small body barrelled into his stomach. A gasp and wince left him, fingers curled around fluffy fur and a small bark sounded in response. Matt looked down to find Allie happily beaming up at him, held tight in his grip, and Kip berating the little newborn. 

  
“Allie, I told you not to jump on Matt! He’s still hurt.” Lance spoke, the Ex-Champion knelt down in front of him and a weak smile on his face. “Sorry Matt.”

“It’s fine.” He quietly spoke. Allie’s ear tilted to the side and looked at him in worry. “I wasn’t expecting it was all.” 

“You still look exhausted.” Caramel fingers reached out to brush against his cheek and hazel met blue. “You should rest more.”

“I’ve probably slept enough for now.” Matt mumbled, fingers slowly carded through the Eevee’s fur and Allie purred. “I can’t spend all day sleeping.” 

“True, but you overexherted yourself. You need to recover from that.” 

“Yeah, bu-”

“Got some food!” All eyes turned to the den mouth and settled on the Investigator and Thunder at his side. Cloth bundles in their grasp and a bunch of twigs and branches under Keith’s arm. “Took me awhile to convince them to share some, but after we helped for a bit I got some. Thunder went out and got some firewood and berries in the surrounding forest. Darkness helped too- Oh, you’re awake.”

“Just woke up.” Matt corrected, while the pair moved closer and set everything near them. “What’d you get?”

“Some meat, a few herbs, and berries.”

A hum left Matt as he got up and knelt down to pull open one of the bundles. Allie climbed up onto his shoulder and mewed down at the meat wrapped up in the cloth, while Keith opened the other to reveal the rest of the ingredients. 

“We got any cooking supplies?” 

“Matt, you just woke up. You shouldn-”

“I packed some yes. You can cook?” Keith asked, an eyebrow raised in surprise, while Matt smirked and reached a hand out.

“Well Pidge can’t to save her life. Someone had to learn. Hand them over.”

Beside them Lance frowned. Keith moved over to a sleeping Kosmo to grab a backpack the Investigator brought along and hand it over. One of his Pokéballs cracked open and Darkness moved to grab the wood and pile it up for a fire, while Thunder and the others watched. 

Matt unzipped the bag and opened it to pull out a pot, pan, and fire starter. The objects set aside and a cutting board and knife grabbed to set down in front of him. 

“I’m going to need water in the pot and someone to start the fire.” Matt spoke, while the other two trainers got up and the Gym Leader grabbed an alcohol wipe to clean his hands with. “Allie, go sit with Goly please.”

A small huff left the little Eevee, before she hopped off his shoulder and he got to work. Cutting the available ingredients and preparing it to cook. The fire started by Keith and Lance walked in with the pot minutes later.

“Goly.”

A noise left his partner as she got up and shuffled around the cave. Several heavy things moved, before she walked over and Lance and Keith stared at her in surprise. Big stones set on either side of the fire, heavy and wide, before she set down a thick, long, slab on top of it and beamed.

“Good choice. That one looks like it’ll last us awhile.”

“D-Did you just create a stove? Out of rocks?” Keith spoke in surprise, while Matt chuckled and set the pot on top of it.

“I told you I traveled around Hoenn for my adventure. I had to eat somehow.”

“I just...never would’ve thought of doing that.”

“It’s a lot easier this way. Twigs can snap easily.” Matt spoke while he worked. Knife cut through the meat and berries with ease. “Of course I had to move the rocks myself till Goly became a Flygon, but it was worth it. Plainly cooked food can’t come close to an actually cooked meal.”

A bit of berry juice was squeezed into the pan and set on the rock, instantly sizzling, and a piece of meat dropped into it. The other ingredients dropped into the pot and Matt rooted around in the bag for a set of tongs and ladle. 

“You really brought everything, didn’t you?”

“It was Shiro’s idea.” Hazel eyes shifted to purple and dark eyebrows furrowed. “I checked in and he was with the Go Leaders at the time. He said I should get all this stuff. I didn’t understand why, but now-”

A chuckle left Matt as he lightly smiled. 

“He’d know best. We traveled a bit together and I made our meals. He swears up and down he’s never had better food.” Matt spoke. Allie creeped over and settled down away from the food, but curled up at his side. “He’d take a trip to Mossdeep once in awhile so we could catch up and bring over a bunch of food and spices from Kanto.”

“He always did brag about it.” Keith sighed as he reached into the bag and pulled out some plastic plates. “ _ My friend from Hoenn makes the best food I’ve ever tasted. If I can convince him to come to Kanto you have to eat it.  _ I could never get him to shut up about it. I just didn’t know it was you.”

“I don’t brag about it much.” Matt spoke, the meat flipped over and sizzled. “I cook out of necessity, not because people ask me to. I only humor Shiro because he’s a good friend of mine.”

Keith hummed, before Matt pulled the first piece out of the pan and placed it on a plate. Another soon joined it, berry juice squeezed onto it, and some of the soup contents poured over and around the meat, before it was handed over to Lance. Blue eyes widened in surprise and a smile on Matt’s face. 

“The one who fetches the water eats first. You and Kip can share.”

“Thanks.” Lance spoke, caramel fingers reached out and received the plate, while Keith handed over some utensils.

Matt wiped the pan with a rag Keith handed to him and the process of cooking the food started again. Lance cut into the meat and handed a piece to Kip, while he bit into his own and stared down at the fork in awe. 

“Arceus, Matt! This is amazing!” Lance spoke, while the Gym Leader smiled and the Ex-Champion dug into it with his partner. “It takes like a five-star restaurant!”

“I doubt it’s that good.” Matt chuckled, before a piece was shoved in his face and he blinked at the Alolan Native. “Wha-?”

The cooked food was shoved into his mouth and the fork taken back. Matt chewed it without complaint and a finger tapped against his lips. 

“Needs more juice. Not a sweet as I was going for.”

Lance groaned in dismay while the Gym Leader grabbed a berry and Lance guarded his plate. 

“Honestly, it’s fine Matt. It’s godly food! It tastes fine. In fact, it’s-”

“Godly?” Keith deadpanned, eyebrow raised, while Lance frowned. 

“Delicious.” Came the correction. “It’s delicious, Matt. I just wanted to make sure you got some.” 

“Suuuuree.” Keith smirked, blue eyes glared at him, while the Gym Leader went back to cooking. “You wanted to just share.”

“I’ll make you wear this, Kogane.” 

“Don’t waste food.” 

“Don’t make assumption-”

“VEE!” Allie cried out, now on her feet, and eyes glared at both trainers. “Eee, ve! VEee, EE, ve, eee!”

A huff left her, tail poofed out, and ears down. Both trainers stark still, waiting for her to get angrier, while Matt plated the next few slices of meat and set up the pan to cook again. The meal topped off and handed to Matt. 

“I believe she wants to nap in peace. Keith, you’re food.”

The Investigator took the food without a word and dug in. Thunder and Darkness given their own portions and settled beside him. The meat sizzled and Allie curled back up in her spot to sleep. A berry and meat odor filled the cave, soaking into the air, while Matt plated his own share and dropped the biggest pieces into the pan one at a time and then into the pot to soak. Matt dug into his own food and shared some with Allie, till the last of the food was finished and Goly and Kosmo had their own share. Everyone full and satisfied as Matt went to clean up and Keith snagged the cooled pot and pan from him. 

“You cooked, I’ll clean them.” The Sinnoh Native spoke, before Darkness gathered their plates and utensils to follow. Thunder scampered after them to tag along and Kosmo slumbering once more in his previous spot. 

“It was really good, Matt. Thank you.” Lance spoke up, the moment Keith had left. “You didn’t have to go that far. You’re still healing.”

“A properly cooked meal would put us in a better mood.” Came the reply, while the Ex-Champion frowned slightly. “Plus, I needed something to distract me for a bit. Cooking helps me relax.” 

“As long as it didn’t put any stress on you.” 

A few moments of silence fell over them, before the teen wet his lips. 

“Y-You’re okay, right?” An eyebrow raised and Lance frowned. “I mean, you’re not freaked out at all? About being attacked like that again?”

A heavy breath left the Gym Leader. His nerves pulsed painfully in reminder and his shoulders stiffened slightly. Goly looked toward him from her spot further back in the den with Allie. The little Eevee climbing on her to stay entertained. 

“I...N-no. No, I’m not okay.” Matt mumbled, while Lance scooted a bit closer and sat beside him. “I didn’t expect the attack. None of us did, but the fact he wanted to kill me was more of a shock. I thought they’d want to take me back and force me to bend to their will. Not end my life, and...and he tried so hard to, too. If Goly hadn’t been there…”

Caramel fingers reached out to intertwine with his and blue orbs met hazel. The Alolan Native’s hand tightened around his own and Matt squeezed back. 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there. I said I’d be there if you needed help and-”

“You didn’t know they’d attack and you needed that badge.” Matt interrupted, while Lance frowned slightly. “Neither of us knew it’d happen. It’s not your fault.”

“I feel like it was, though.” Lance mumbled, gaze shifted to his lap. “If I had been there I could’ve helped protect you. I know my team isn’t an ideal combination against a Hydreigon, but-”

“You’re team is fine, Lance. I know they’re strong and well cared for. They wouldn’t fight so hard at your side if you didn’t treat them with care and love. Not to mention, water types are your specialty. I feel safe with you around.” 

A soft smile fell over the teen’s face. Fingers twitched around his, before he turned to him to speak and Keith walked in. 

“Dishes are clea-” Both males turned to the Investigator, hands quickly separated, and the Sinnoh Native slowly closed his mouth. Eyes wide in surprise and Darkness snickering at his side. Thunder walked in behind them and confused at Darkness’s reaction. “Uh…They’re clean.”

“Thanks, Keith. I could’ve done it.” Matt spoke. Lance quickly on his feet and walked back further into the den to sit by Goly and Allie. Kip barked happily at the baby. “We should probably put it all back in the backpack so it stays clean.”

“Right.” Without another word the teen walked over to the backpack and put everything away. The fire still crackled and warmth softly settled into the air. “You should rest more, Matt.” 

“I thought we could train a bit.” The Gym Leader spoke, while Keith frowned in disapproval. “I could sit down and give orders off to the side. I don’t have to stand and do it. Pidge would do the same thing.”

“Lazy little Gremlin she is.” Lance commented, while Matt chuckled and Keith raised a confused eyebrow. “She sat cross-legged on the floor and gave orders to her Pokémon that way.”

“In all honesty it gave her a better vantage point of the field. She could see from her Pokémon’s point of view and give better orders that way.” Matt spoke, before he stood and Keith watched him. “I’ve tried it on occasion, but I knew my team too well and it didn’t help much. Might give me more a perspective.” 

“Fine.” Keith sighed, Lance instantly on his feet and Goly stood with Allie balanced on her shoulder. Kosmo opened an eye and looked at them. “As long as you promise to stay seated. You’ve stressed yourself enough today. Kosmo, lets go.”

In an instant the Arcanine was up on his paws and following his trainer out. Matt and the others followed, Kip the one to use some water and put the fire out, as they stepped out into the safe haven grounds. The nearby dragons turned and stared at them, while they moved out into an empty patch area of dirt and Darkness darted forward. The Weavile rushed across the earth, claws dug into it, and a battlefield created in just a few moments. An exact replica from a traditional Gym and the dark and ice type stopped beside Keith to wipe the dirt from their claws.

“You using Vixen?” A nod left Matt and the Investigator walked to the other side of the field. “Darkness, prepare for battle.”

The Weavile instantly rushed to the far side of the field and crouched down close to the ground. Eyes narrowed at Matt and the Gym Leader pulled his partner’s Pokéball from his belt. The capsule tossed into the air and the shiny appeared on Matt’s side of the field. One look around for the deer all it took, before he turned to Matt and nodded. Lance and the Gym Leader settled on the side of the field, Kosmo laid down behind them to provide support if needed, while a few dragons ventured closer to watch. 

Goly on the other side of the field, Allie on her shoulder, and looked to both sides of the field. 

“VROOOH!”

“Vixen, Energy Ball!”

“Darkness, Shadow Sneak!”

The battle erupted. Energy exploded and the dragons instantly interested in their fight. A few wandered over, huddled together in small groups, and Matt and Keith called out orders. Darkness and Vixen giving it their all, neither backing down, and the shiny slowly getting faster as the battle went on. Matt’s partner getting used to the Weavile’s movements and slowly getting more confident in each order Matt called out. The Gym Leader still sitting, but leaned over in anticipation and his PokéDex held tightly in his fingers. The device shut off and strangled in his grip. 

Vixen ducked and dodged with grace, weight slammed into the Weavile when needed, and Darkness darted across the field like he owned it. Claws at the ready and eyes narrowed dangerously. A grin on his face and a leaf or two snagged from Vixen’s antlers in an attempt to rile him up. Matt’s partner never phased, always as calm as the Gym Leader was, and executing Matt’s order the moment he recognized which move Matt wanted him to use. 

“High Jump Kick!”

“Dodge it, Darkness!”

“Too slow!” Matt grinned, as Vixen’s hooves slammed into the Weavile and Darkness cried out. The Weavile weakly clawed at the shinies hoof and gaze narrowed at the calm deer. 

“We surrender.” Keith called out, Darkness stiffened and looked to the Investigator in surprise, while Matt grinned. “We can’t go to a Pokémon Center, Darkness. That’s enough for now.”

With a huff the Weavile relaxed and Vixen removed his hoof. The ligament held up for the Weavile to use to heft himself to his feet, and the deer bowed his head. Darkness stared for a few moments, before he nodded as well and walked to Keith’s side. Vixen walked to Matt’s side and knelt down as Matt smiled and reached out to stroke his head. 

“That was great, Vixen. You did amazing. Great job.” Matt spoke, smile on his face, while the Sawsbuck huffed and rubbed their heads together. Pink leaves enclosed around them and Matt slowly relaxed. “You adapted quickly and you executed every attack as quickly as you could. I couldn’t be happier with your performance. Thank you for trusting me.”

The shiny huffed in what sounded embarrassment, head bumped against Matt’s, while the Gym Leader laughed at the reaction. Lance staring at them in surprise and Goly walked over with Allie still on her shoulder. 

“Vroo.”

“Ve!”

“See, they think you did good too.” 

“Think you can go for a second, lighter, round?” Keith called out, as the pair turned to the Investigator and the Pokéball held in his hand. “This guy is a bit slow, but it’d be good practice.”

“What do you think? Can you go another battle, Vixen?” Matt asked, while the shiny stood and nodded confidently. “Alright. Just don’t strain yourself.”

A nod left the deer as he turned to the field and a draconic call filled the air. All the trainer’s gazes looked to the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight and the dragon stepping out of the masses. A large Haxorous towered over the others, red eyes narrowed at Matt, it’d armor worn, and blades sharp. A growl left it, clearly displeased, and Matt frowned at the Pokémon. 

“Ma-?” Lance started, worry in his voice, while the Gym Leader got to his feet and the Ex-Champion tried to protest. “Matt, you said you’d-”

“Not happy I’m here?” Matt asked, steps stopped between Vixen and Goly, and the dragon growled. Feet dug into the earth and tail swayed dangerously. “Guess I look weak to you.”

A draconic cry was the immediate answer he got. Red eyes flicked to Goly and the Flygon slowly glared at the dragon. Tail twitched and antennas flattened on her head, while Allie stiffened on the Desert Spirit’s shoulder. 

“Doesn’t mean you need to make a scene.”

An angry cry left the dragon. The others quiet and watching their companion, while Matt sighed and glanced toward the Investigator. Keith slowly walked off the field and Darkness followed him. Vixen moved to go sit by Lance, without a single command, and Allie hopped onto the shinies back as he passed. Goly stepped closer to him and wings spread out in warning.

“Then make me leave.”

“Ma-!”

“GRRAAHHHAAHAHAHHAAA!”

“VVVVRRRRRRROOOOOOOOHHHHHH!”

The two dragons screamed at one another. The Haxorous bellowed out an angry growl and Goly howled out in an eerie, haunted, cry that shattered the air and had silence fill the entire area. No single dragon moved while Goly lowered her wings as she settled and growled dangerously. His partner moved forward to accept the challenge and claws glowed. 

“Unless you left your pride behind with your manners.”

**Author's Note:**

> Matt's Team:  
> Allie (Eevee)  
> Miley (Emolga)  
> Vixen (Sawsbuck)  
> Goly (Flygon) Temporary
> 
> Lance's Team:  
> Kip (Mudkip)  
> Whinnie (Whimsicott)  
> Sophie (Galvantula)  
> Denzel (Swanna)  
> Archie (Carracosta)
> 
> Keith's Team:  
> Kosmo (Arcanine)  
> Thunder (Luxray)  
> Storm (Staraptor)  
> Darkness (Weavile)


End file.
